


Two-Way Holiday

by The_Marauder_Named_Prongs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauder's Era, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauder_Named_Prongs/pseuds/The_Marauder_Named_Prongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius spend New Year's Eve apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two-Way Holiday

“James! JAMES!”

“Yeah?” James replied, peaking his head out the bathroom doorway across the hall with a mouth full of bubbly toothpaste.

“I need your mirror,” Sirius stated urgently, looking at James desperately. He was standing unabashedly in his boxers (the ones with the twinkling stars on them, of course – a wonderfully thoughtful Christmas present courtesy of Peter) with a towel wrapped about his head.

James made a conscious effort not to laugh for fear of spouting minty bubbles out his nose. He turned from the doorway, spit, rinsed and walked across the hall into Sirius’ room. “What for? You have your own.”

“Yes, but I don’t have it here!”

“Ahhhh,” James nodded in understanding. “Very clever, Padfoot. Very clever. Missing your dearest Moony already?” 

 _Already?_ Sirius thought.  _It’s been over a week!_

Sirius glared, taking a quick and half-hearted swat at James’ head. James ducked out of the way, chuckling. “Just give it to me,” Sirius whined in a stunning impression of his animagus form. James was already exiting the room in what Sirius hoped was a search for his two-way mirror.

James returned seconds later. Sirius was standing with his arm outstretched, hand palm-up in anticipation. James deposited the small mirror into Sirius’ impatient hand, laughing loudly as he turned to leave the room once more. “You’ve still got a towel on your head, mate. And you’re not wearing any clothes,” he supplied with a smirk as he closed door with a sharp _snick_.

Sirius rolled his eyes and tore the towel from his head, dropping it unceremoniously on the floor before flopping down on the bed Mrs. Potter had so generously provided for him when he moved into the Potter Manor last summer. It was a constant point of argument between James and Sirius because Sirius claimed the Potters loved him more since they gave him a bigger bed. And honestly, it was probably true.

Sirius rolled onto his stomach and propped the mirror up on his pillow. “Remus Lupin!” The mirror flashed red, then nothing. Sirius puzzled at it and tried again. “Remus Lupin!” This time, the mirror turned, and stayed, red.

“Sirius?” came a muffled voice from the mirror. Colors whirled and swirled as the mirror’s partner was moved about. Soon enough, Remus’ face came into focus.

“Hi,” Sirius said, trying not to look or sound too eager.

“I thought we’d agreed to use the mirrors tonight. For New Year’s.”

“Yes, yes,” Sirius replied impatiently with another eye roll. “We will. But I missed your face.”

Remus laughed, and Sirius couldn’t hold back a bright grin. “Well, I missed you too, Pads, but I’m out to lunch with Mum right now. I had to sneak into the loo and I should probably be getting back now.” Sirius then noticed the tiled and graffitied walls behind Remus’ head.

“Oh, all right,” Sirius huffed, letting his head fall onto his arms in a pout. “But you’ll call me back in time for a New Year’s kiss, won’t you?”

“Of course.”

“Okay, then. See you then.”

Remus pulled the mirror back from his face and waved before disconnecting. Sirius sat staring at himself in the small mirror for several minutes before he found the strength or motivation to drag himself off of his bed. It was his rumbling stomach that did it. He left the mirror where it was, dressed quickly, and dashed from the room to find James and – hopefully – some lunch.

* * *

James’ family had a New Year’s Eve tradition that Sirius had participated in several times before. They, along with many other members of the Potter family gathered in the Manor’s backyard to countdown the New Year. Mr. Potter set up a small fire whose sparks would whistle and arrange into a second-by-second countdown of the last minute of the old year.

Sirius stood at the edge of the gathering, waiting for Remus to call him on the mirror, which he had tucked into the pocket of his robes before coming outside with the rest of the entourage. Sirius clenched the mirror in his hand inside the pocket, tapping on it with his nails anxiously. He was trying very hard not to be impatient. Remus would call. So what if it was already 11:57? That gave him three minutes. He would call.

The bewitched fire began to whistle shrilly. It was 11:59. And the seconds were ticking away quickly. 44…43…42…

As the fire sparked out 17 remaining seconds, Sirius heard his name being called through mirror. He dug it from his pocket hastily, coming face-to-face with Remus’ golden brown eyes. He was smiling. 14… 13…

“Remus!” Sirius called breathlessly. “I thought you’d forgotten!”

“Of course not!” Remus responded. 9… 8… 7… Sirius’ heart was pounding, and he really and truly wasn’t sure why. He had nothing at all to be so worked up about. And yet, he was. He had no idea what to say, so he continued staring into Remus’ eyes as the fire shrilled louder and louder and the countdown neared zero.

Suddenly, the entire Potter clan erupted in cheers and well-wishes around him. He looked up for a millisecond before latching his eyes onto Remus once more.

“Happy New Year, Pads,” Remus said quietly, a smile still quirking his lips.

Sirius nodded dumbly. James dashed over full of smiles and nicked sips - or gulps - of firewhiskey. “Happy New Year, mate!” he called, clapping Sirius on the shoulder before noticing the mirror. “Hey, Moony! How’s France on this fine evening?”

“Oh, it’s fine, Prongs.” Remus’ eyes never strayed from Sirius’.

Sirius momentarily hugged the mirror to his chest and gave James a pointed look, widening his eyes meaningfully. “ _Go away_ ,” he hissed as he waved his best friend away from him with an angry swish of his wrist. James laughed and did as he was bid, losing himself in the thronging crowd of family and friends still dispersed across the lawn.

Sirius pulled the mirror back into view, having regained a good deal of his confidence and vocal capabilities. “Wish you were here, Rem,” he whispered, briefly fogging the surface of the mirror as he pulled it too close to his face.

Remus nodded in response. “Next year, Padfoot. There’s always next year.”

Sirius replied distantly, perhaps hopefully. “Yeah.”

“G’night, Sirius,” Remus called softly through the mirror. “See you in a few days.”

Sirius returned the nod as joyous snippets of the past year flooded through his mind, leaving room only for hopeful visions of the year to come. He smiled widely. “G’night.” The mirrors disconnected. Sirius slid his back into an inner pocket of his robes, heading into the night with confident strides in search of his half-drunk best mate. The New Year was looking bright already.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Winter Wolfstar Wank on Tumblr.


End file.
